


Masquerade

by R3dInfinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dInfinity/pseuds/R3dInfinity
Summary: Angela, a dress shop owner, gets really lucky and gets to meet the man of her dreams at a Masquerade, despite the huge workload.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 7





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday present to one of my best friends Ax. If it wasn't for her and her amazing art, I don't think I would love Mercykill as much as I do. (Sorry it took so long Ax!) Follow her on Twitter! @AxVillion

The royal army was finally returning home after a long voyage. The king read about their successes in a letter and was thrilled to find out that his hand picked soldiers were returning home. "The people of this kingdom shall be pleased when I deliver this news!" The king exclaimed with a gleeful smile. His queen smiled with him, she loved the soldiers almost as much as the king did. Soon after reading the letter, he gathered his people in front of the castle and gave them the great news. The announcement was met with uproarious cheers, and it only got louder when the king also announced a big masquerade upon their return.

A bell in front of a door rang as a bunch of women barged into 'The Fairest Lady' a dress store run by only one woman. She was famous for her custom made dresses, so famous that the queen exclusively got her dresses from there. The owner of the shop was named Angela. Her most notable features were her beautiful golden locks of hair and her bright blue pearls as eyes. Angela was quickly overwhelmed with the amount of ladies that came into the shop. "If you are here to purchase something already a part of the collection, please wait outside." With that being said, Angela now only had a handful of customers in front of her. She dealt with each one of them quickly so she could get to the others outside. She took measurements and filled orders as fast as she could. After that she tended to the rest, getting the right dresses for most of them. 

After the day had ended, Angela locked the shop door and turned off the oil lamps before heading upstairs. "So much work." She sighed to herself. Angela was excited about the masquerade and planned to make her dress for it, but knew it was now impossible with all the work she had to do. She let her hair down and then threw herself into her bed. "I'll never get to meet him." She sighed before closing her eyes.

The very next day, Angela got to work. She picked out dresses from her store and brought them back to her worktable to make the modifications her customers requested. She would make all the dresses from scratch, but doing this was both faster and easier. There was no way Angela would be able to make so many dresses in the short time she had. Angela worked all day and far into the night, so much so that she passed out right on her table. All the careful snipping and sewing had bested her. “Wake up child.” A soft voice whispered into Angela’s ear. 

Angela softly arose and rubbed her eyes. “Hello?” Angela looked around and saw nobody. 

The voice called out again, “Look up just a tad bit sweetie.”

Angela looked up and was immediately met with a beautiful fairy looking down at her and smiling. The fairy had long red hair, with very bright pink eyes. Her wings were butterfly shaped and a translucent baby blue. She also wore an elegant fur coat. The fur covered the fairy's neck, and the coat itself was a bright pink to match her eyes and reached down to her knees. “Am I still sleeping?” Angela softly touched the fairy with her finger.

“I assure you, you aren’t.” The fairy sat on Angela’s finger with her legs crossed. “I’m your fairy godmother, and from my understanding you want to go to the masquerade.” The fairy godmother looked at the dresses Angela was working on. “You would go but you are quite dedicated to your work.” 

Angela brought her fairy godmother closer to her face. “You’re right.” Angela sighed, “I want to meet one of the soldiers. We only exchanged a few words when I bumped into his horse. He was so polite and handsome too. He said that he hoped to see me again.”

“Oh, I know. His heart is in the right place. Unlike some of the other soldiers.” The fairy godmother let out an annoyed sigh. “Some men deserve to be burned on the stake.”

“Tch, you’re telling me.” Angela groaned. 

“I assure you, you’ve chosen well. I am going to help you get to that masquerade.”

Angela was immediately filled with content. “Thank you fairy godmother!” 

“Oh heavens!” The fairy laughed. “Please, you don’t have to be formal. My name is Ax, Alex if you prefer." Ax smiled and hovered onto Angela's shoulder. "You know, if you have questions you can go ahead and ask."

Angela took a second to think. "Aren't you hot in that coat?"

Ax laughed. "I like the warmth from wearing it, plus it's just so beautiful. I can't not wear it." 

The two talked for a little while longer until Angela started getting real tired. Ax hurried her off into bed, telling her it’d be bad for her back to sleep at her work table again.

The next day, Ax woke Angela up. “Come on, come on, I have something to show you.” Ax was pulling on her finger to get out of bed until a half awake, bed headed Angela finally got out of bed. Ax flew down the stairs and onto the dress stand, she sat at the top of it. Angela slowly but surely made her way down and looked towards Ax.

“What am I looking at?” Angela sighed.

“Why don’t you pull off the sheet?” Ax flew above it and waited for Angela to reveal what was under.

Upon opening it, Angela immediately gasped and already started fighting tears. It was her dream dress, the one she would’ve made for the masquerade. It was a big and elegant white gown with angel wings on the back. “Ax, I- It’s beautiful.” Angela ran her fingers along the angel wings. “Just how I wanted it.”

Ax pulled off a cloth covering the side table. “It is a masquerade so you’ll need a mask too.” On the table was a mask, resembling the eyes of a swan, a pair of white gloves, a white ribbon scarf, and some shiny jewels. “While you were asleep I did what fairy godmothers do best, make dreams come true.” 

“I don’t think I could say thank you enough for this. This is huge. Ax, thank you so so so very much, I’ll never forget this.” 

“I have a single condition.” Ax got in front of Angela. “Finish the custom orders. Give these women what I have given you, happiness.”

“I will!” Angela’s face brightened up even more, as she ran into the kitchen to prepare her morning tea. For the next few days, Angela kept the same quick and focused energy she harnessed that morning. Ax watched her godchild work her own magic, it was incredible how quickly and flawlessly she worked.

On Friday afternoon, Angela sighed deeply and smiled. “Finally finished. Thank you, Ax. I would be absolutely miserable right now if it weren’t for you.” Angela stood up and hung the dress up above her work table. “The king said the soldier’s arrive tomorrow, and the masquerade would be Sunday evening. That gives me plenty of time to rest, all I have to do tomorrow is deliver the dresses.

Ax sat on Angela’s shoulder. “I am so proud of you. Watching you work was a sight to behold. If you were a fairy, you’d be an excellent tinker fairy.” Ax laughed. “Don’t worry about delivering the dresses, I can have that done for you. I want you to get plenty of rest, you’ve worked really hard the past few days.” Ax once again practically dragged Angela into bed. “Rest well child.” Ax laid a loving kiss on Angela’s forehead. 

Angela had never slept for so long. When she woke up, the sun was setting. In a panic, Angela got up. “The dresses!”

“You mean YOUR dress. I delivered all the customer dresses early this morning with the help of my friend. Ax looked out the window and saw her friend perched on a nearby tree.

“Friend?” Angela questioned.

“She’s right over there.” Ax pointed outside towards a brown and black spotted owl.

“Why am I not surprised?” Angela laughed. 

“Hey, why don’t you try on the dress? You should really get a good look before you start getting ready tomorrow.” Ax pointed out. “Plus I can make any size adjustments you need.”

Angela brightened up. “That’s a great idea!” Angela ran downstairs with Ax zipping past her and put on the dress. It was beautiful, it fit perfectly and she didn’t feel restricted in her movement. “I can’t wait for tomorrow. It will be such a magical night.

“You will definitely catch his attention.” Ax smiled, “All you have to do is be your beautiful self and he will be yours.”

The castle’s main floor was full of the town’s people. At the top of the stairs, the king sat in with Sir Gabriel, his best soldier. He was dressed in a more elegant version of what he wore out on his adventures. He was made a large red coat with gold trim that reached down to his calves to match his usual vest and short pants. He wore a skull mask and had a skull pin on his vest. Gabriel and the king weren’t up there by themselves the whole night. One by one the other honored soldiers that sat up there walked down the steps to dance, drink, and enjoy the night away. “Gabriel, why don’t you go down and have some fun? All those ladies are staring at you.” The king bumped Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“Do you see me looking at them?” Gabriel chuckled.   
The king laughed. “Come on, you don’t want to go down there and dance with any of them?” 

Gabriel took in a gulp of mead. “I might want to tell the queen about this conversation.”

The king pulled on his collar, and nervously smiled. “There’s no need for that. I just want you to have some fun, this party is for you and your men. For me, go down there and at least strike up a conversation, these people admire you.”

Gabriel sighed, “Fine.” He set his coat down on his chair. On his way down the steps, he saw a woman in a big elegant white dress approach him. She was quite a sight. Her golden hair was tied into an elegant bun, and her blue eyes resonated beauty.They met at the bottom of the stairs. “Someone knows how to show off.” Gabriel chuckled. He took the lady’s small, delicate hand and kissed it. “What’s your name?”

The lady’s light complexion turned into a warm pink at her cheeks. “A-Angela.” 

“What a beautiful name for such a lovely woman.” Gabriel extended his arm. “Let’s move away from the crowd.

Angela took his arm and walked with him to a more secluded area of the room. “We’ve actually met before.”

Gabriel smiled. “I had a feeling. Those eyes are hard to forget. It’s nice to see you again and actually be able to talk.”

“When I heard you were returning and there would be a party I just had to come. It’s a miracle I could even show up, I’ve been buried in work since the party was announced.”

“You never actually told me your occupation.” 

“Oh! I own the dress shop down the street, “The Fairest Lady’, I buy old dresses and fix them to be sold again, I also make custom dresses.”

“That explains your unique dress. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Angela smiled at the compliment. “It’s a dress I’ve dreamed of making for years and I finally got to it.”

“Well, want to show it off in a dance?” Gabriel asked. 

Angela’s face became flushed with a bright pink. “Yes, I would like that.” She took his arm and walked to the center of the room with him. This was a night to remember, Angela couldn’t believe it.

Gabriel looked Angela in her beautiful oceanic eyes. “Just follow my lead.” He gently held her hands and began to shuffle. 

Angela got closer to him and looked deeply into his eyes. Within the minute, they became the center of attention. Angela took note and started to get a little nervous. 

Gabriel read the slight change in her movement and slowed down a little. “It’s ok, don’t mind them. It’s just us right now ok?” Gabriel moved her hands to his shoulders and then held her waist. 

Angela was taken away. At that moment she knew he was perfect. “Would it be crazy to want to kiss you right now?”

“If it was, then I’d also be crazy.” Gabriel leaned down and kissed Angela.


End file.
